


We are both alive

by Annalang



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crime, Crimes & Criminals, Hurt/comport, M/M, Memory, Murder, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annalang/pseuds/Annalang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Will become old, he starts thinking about if he choose to go with Hannibal, will the life be better than he already has. And he misses Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are both alive

Will is old.  
He hasn't seen Hannibal for years, really long time, since Hannibal got out from that hospital, the second time. But now, that hospital has closed for years, replacing by a shopping mall. Nobody remembers there was a hospital, full of sociopaths, serial kills, and his Dr.Lecter.  
He misses him, even if that man murders his victims randomly and enjoys their flesh as his dinner, he still misses him. Perhaps he is so lonely. He is old, and weak, staying in his house in the middle of wasteland, without visitors. He was trying so hard to pretend he was normal and wanted a life just like normal person, maybe some normal friends. But one the he has forgot, that he is not normal, and never will be. He is so special that there is one specific person can understand him and see who he really is, but unfortunately they are not on the same side, and against each other. 

They have different faith.

Will usually uses this reason to convince himself to keep his position. But now, this reason is not strong enough. He want to see Hannibal, but he is too weak to chase him. 

"Wish I can call him, but I don't have his number. Maybe a postcard or something to let him know I am dying? Perhaps he will catch up before my final breath." 

It is so ironic that the only person he want is Hannibal, who asked him to come with him, twice, and he rejected both. 

"If, I think if you give me another chance to go with you," Will whisper to himself, "no, the answer still is no. I won't go with him, even though a part of me want to do that so badly, but I won't chose that way." He is thinking about his life. What if he chose a different way, like be the evil Will, not this good Will. Building his are with human body, painting with human blood, he can do it, and no one catches him. And if he do that, he will have a family with Hannibal, his murder family. But he choose the right side, he supposed. 

"Without each other, we are both alone."

He remember once Hannibal said that, and it is true. He is not sure whether they are alike or not, but there is one thing he is no doubt, that Hannibal can read his mind. That man understands every ideas of him, and they used to share all their opinions, even the other one didn't agree. And now, he knows Hannibal is there somewhere, Europe, or Japan, and carries on his life, and keeps killing as a little hobby. But at this moment, all the disagreements between them are not as important as they used to be. Following time passing, even though he hasn't have conversation for years, but he imaged the dialogues of them, for many times. He imaged they sat in Hannibal's old library, holding a glass of wine, talking about people, books, poems, histories and...murders. Although he said no to Hannibal's offer twice, Hannibal has never gone out of his life, in his mind, his Dr.Lecter, staying with and having a life with him.

I don't feel sorry for my decisions, even I want to see him so badly, right now.

This idea comes into Will's head, and he realizes this is right, that he doesn't regret to against Hannibal. It is the right thing to do. He is different, but it doesn't mean he has right to take other people's life, furthermore, treat them like foods. It is not glory to those people who severed Hannibal's dinner by flesh, at least, not to them. And if he choose Hannibal, that would not end well. He might kill him, or be killed by him considering them planed to kill each before. So, thinking about their history, and the other choice of their future, Will feels better. He is old, lonely ,and weak, so might be Hannibal. But the most important thing is their are both alive, waiting to put flowers in the other one's grave. 

At least, we are both alive.  
That's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this story, please leave a comment.


End file.
